


Break the Frozen Heart

by DustedMorphagus



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break the frozen heart, Elski, F/M, FrozenTricks, post frozen, pre Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustedMorphagus/pseuds/DustedMorphagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's heart never completely thawed, five years later Elsa is desperate for a cure to save her sister's life. The Allfather Odin offers the chance to let Anna live, but only if she agrees to tie her fate to that of Loki, Prince of Asgard. Post Frozen/Pre Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change The Fates Design

The North Mountain stood tall in the dark night, covered in thick white snow as it was throughout the entire year. Elsa's feet sunk into the snow with every step she took while she held the skirts of her dress above her calves to make the walk slightly easier for her. Unfortunately the snow only fell heavier as she continued to trek up the mountain. Arendelle was far behind her and her ice palace that she had built four years ago was now in sight.

It was hard to believe that the whole frozen summer fiasco ended all those years ago. Elsa no longer had to shut herself away, she was no longer feared for her power and since she let Anna back into her life Elsa's power was now under full control. But even though Anna saved herself by sacrificing herself to save Elsa's life, she had never fully recovered. Anna's heart ached with the pain of thirteen years and was slowly frosting over. The streak in her hair slowly grew back and was beginning to take over her roots. Elsa spent many months worrying over her sister's health, Anna tried to live everyday with joy and happiness she was starting to become much less mobile and much more rigid in the little movement she could make.

After Elsa and Kristoff managed to convince Grand Pabbie to come to the palace to take a look at her since Anna couldn't possibly leave the castle he told her that there was nothing he could do, an act of true love wasn't enough to save her this time and what was left of the royal family desperately needed a miracle. Elsa in desperation turned to her father's old books of Norse Mythology. Not many still believed in the legends of Asgard but if memory erasing Trolls and completely unexplained ice magic existed, then it was worth a shot. Elsa was going to attempt what she frankly thought was ridiculous, make contact with Odin. Those myths were like fairy tales to her, her mother used to calmly tell the stories to her whenever she had a nightmare about hurting Anna again.

All of the late King Agdar's books mentioned finding an energy point to host the summoning. Her old ice palace was the only place that Elsa could think of, it did take a lot of her magic to create, and it did give anyone who entered a feeling of security and bliss, as if something wonderful was going to happen. After that all she had to do was give a worthy case for Odin to consider.

Elsa hesitantly opened the doors to reveal the grand entrance room, even after five years everything was still perfectly in tacked. The Queen then removed her shoes and stockings and sculpted herself new shoes from ice, she found it much easier to walk in the palace with shoes made from the same substance as the floor she also removed her cape so she wouldn't risk tripping over the material. The only reason that she wore it was so Anna wouldn't worry, Elsa always said that she never felt the cold but her sister insisted. As she removed the dark material from her shoulders she revealed a dark purple dress, not unlike the clothes the people of the town wore only it had finer embellishments and was full length. She then ran her hand though her white-blond hair to get rid of the tangles that the wind caused.

Despite her determination to get this over and done with Elsa began to feel very anxious about the whole situation as she made her way to the balcony on the top floor, she was about to possibly summon a god after all. Until that moment she had never really considered what would happen if the summoning really did work, Elsa honestly didn't know what to expect if it did. This was her last hope to save Anna from a slow death and she had little hope that this would actually work. Maybe this was simply a waste of time and she should just enjoy every day that she had left with her. Elsa stopped in front of the doors that lead to the balcony. The phrase 'Now or Never' filled her mind as she opened the doors, the moon shined bright and left an eerie glow on the ice.

Elsa looked up at the night sky, taking in the view, and then closed her eyes and spoke her pray.

"Mighty Allfather, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I am in desperate need of your help. A long time ago I seriously hurt my sister." She temporarily cast her mind to the day Anna attempted to confront her on that very balcony but soon returned to her plea "She was cured for a while but now her heart is slowly freezing again, she has done nothing to deserve this and I know that it's all my fault… I am begging you. Please save my sister." The young Queen waited for a response for what seemed like an eternity. She sat down on the ice and waited for something to happen, holding back her tears. She was so desperate for what she knew wad most likely make believe help.

Elsa didn't realise that she had been sitting there for hours until she saw the early morning sun start to rise. Her heart sunk at the sight, knowing that the pray didn't work.

"Come on Elsa, what on Earth were you thinking…" she scolded herself as she let warm tears fall down her face. So that was it, Anna was going to die, and it was all her fault. The only sound that could be heard in the break of dawn was her quiet sobbing, not having lost quite enough pride to completely break down. A song came into her head that her cousin Rapunzel had taught her, she used to use it to control her own magical abilities but now she had lost her power the song was more of a comfort to her. Elsa would often hum it to herself when things with Anna had been especially bad, but this was the first time she felt like it wouldn't relieve any of her pain.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine"_

As Elsa sung her cousin's song she failed to notice the circle of white light forming in the sky and forming a tube to the nearest possible surface, no more than five feet in front of Elsa.

_"Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

What once was mine…" Elsa could barely whisper the last lyric because of the lump in her throat she could barely hold back. Little did she realise that an elderly man stood a little way in front of her with a staff in hand. Even though Odin pitied the Queen he was not easily willing to grant wishes to those who didn't believe in the city of Asgard. After looking at both the Queen's and the dying Princess's past he was willing to make an exception. He started to walk towards Elsa when he realised that she was not aware of his presence.

"I remember when that song was created, we've suddenly lost trace of the flower the song was made for though. I suppose that is a good thing though." Elsa looked up at the Allfather and her eyes widened in surprise. "The thought of immortality is tempting even for a God."

"Allfather Odin," Elsa stumbled to her feet and curtsied to the king of Asgard. Her eyes were still wide open with disbelief, she found herself more shocked that the word 'miracle' crossed her mind more than 'impossible'.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he merely nodded to the Queen, the royalty of Midgard was nothing in comparison to even the lowest rank of nobles in Asgard.


	2. I Can't See Another Way

Elsa stood alone in the castle's drawing room, desperately trying to calm her nerves. Part of her wanted to run far away and ignore the deal that she had made, but then she remembered where running away from her got her last time. It had been three months since the day that Odin travelled by the bifrost to help her. Every time she thinks back to that night she can't help but feel shivers coming up her spine. After the Allfather evaluated her situation he decided to completely get rid of the ice in Anna's heart, unfortunately he would only do it if Elsa gave him something in return.

….

_"Please, Allfather I'll give you anything that ask for." She was beginning to become much more hopeful now that Elsa knew that Odin was willing to make her a deal._

_"Well, from what Asgard has seen over the centuries Arendelle seems to be a very lonely kingdom, your majesty. You have very few alliances that would come to your benefit if you were ever to find yourself at war. Especially since your treaty with the Southern Isles has ended" The Allfather took another step towards her as he began to bargain with the Queen._

_"What are you trying to say?" Elsa asked, confused as he pointed out her kingdom's lack of defence. Even though Corona where available to them at any time they needed, they had a small army that was not the best._

_"Well, I'm more suggesting that if Arendelle were under the protection of Asgard then you would never have an issue in battle." When Elsa thought about it you couldn't get much better than protection from gods, "We would only ask for one favour that in the code of alliances with Asgard is unavoidable." Now that Elsa knew that Arendelle could be protected, possibly forever, as well as the chance for Anna to live a long happy life she was even more willing to do literally anything that he wanted her to do._

_"Whatever you need from my kingdom I'll willingly give it to you" Odin gave Elsa a knowing smile and began to circle around her._

_"What the contract needs is in fact something from you"_

_"Something from me?" What on Earth could he possibly want from just her? Riches? Power?_

_"We will need you to intertwine your destiny with an Asgardian for this to work, since your royalty it would only make sense for them to be one of my sons. The binding ceremony would in fact be very similar to a Midgardian marriage" The Queen's eyes narrowed as she assessed what Odin was asking her._

_"So you're basically asking me to wed your son in exchange for my sister's life?" She said this more to herself, she decided that thinking aloud was acceptable for such a big decision._

_"That choice is yours. Either the death of Princess Anna of Arendelle" Elsa winced at the very thought of anything happening to Anna "or marrying my son to further protect not only your sister but also your kingdom." All of Elsa's life her freedom was restricted to the castle walls and the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom, one of the few things she knew she would be able to control was the right to choose who she would marry, if she ever chose to marry. Throughout her life Elsa had detested the idea of marriage and constantly fearing the fact that her parents may arrange one for her, but they died before they considered her old enough to marry. Even though Elsa knew that she would have to be binded to someone until death do them part she was willing to do so if it meant Anna could live._

_As Odin made his offer he fashioned a golden band from the tiniest piece of gold from his staff. Some sort of Asgardian script was printed into the ring but was so small that is was barely readable. One thing that was unusual about the ring was that the claws and stone setting of the ring were intact but there was no stone. Looking away from the ring and back to Odin, Elsa could see that he was waiting for her to do something. She immediately knew what he was expecting, Elsa gently grazed the tip of her finger over the empty stone setting and a diamond like stone made from ice formed inside the setting._

_"I agree" The now engaged Queen stated as she slid the ring over her pale finger._

….

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror, the thought of her not being happy on her wedding day had never really occurred to her until this moment. Her white-blonde hair was tied back in an elegant knot, with a veil that she had created from ice. Over her pure white dress she wore the traditional royal robes of the Arendelle monarchy. Elsa only wore it because she wanted to make a statement that this marriage was strictly political and she wanted to keep it as such.

Elsa's small crown was still in her hand, as if she was having a moral debate with herself whether she should wear it or not. She knew that she would have to wear the crown, after all it was custom that she wore it to all important events and ceremonies. But part of her wanted the first meeting between her and her soon to be husband to be much more casual than the wedding ceremony was planned to be. In a way she pitied him, Elsa was the one who agreed to the marriage and as far as she knew her fiancé had no choice in the matter. She knew that she would never love him as a wife was supposed to love her husband, but at least she could try to understand him.

The sound of her younger sister opening the door dragged Elsa away from her thoughts.

"Elsa?" Anna made her way over to Elsa, ever since Elsa agreed to her engagement the younger sister had recovered almost immediately. But when Elsa told her of the arranged marriage she immediately started arguing with her. Ever since what happened with Hans she has had trouble trusting anyone that she wasn't already close to. And the idea that Elsa didn't get a choice in marrying a complete stranger made her hate herself for being so naïve all those years ago.

"Anna," Elsa replied to her sister, to be truthful she didn't particularly want to talk to her since their last conversation wasn't exactly friendly. There was a long pause between the two sisters, neither of them really know what to say to each other.

"You look beautiful." Anna attempted to restart the conversation.

"Thank you" Elsa replied, still not looking at Anna in the eye. Anna couldn't believe how different this was to her own wedding no more than two years ago, the room was filled with light and happiness and she eagerly waited for her and Kristoff to recite their vows at the altar. But now it was as if all traces of light were taken from the drawing room and was replaced by a sad lonely feeling, as if no one would be happy ever again.

"You know, it's not too late you can still run" Elsa sighed in frustration, they've had this conversation one too many times over the past few months.

"Anna you know I'm not going to leave him"

"Leave who? Elsa you don't know anything about this guy, you don't know what you're getting yourself in for." This was the point that Elsa started to talk to her sister directly, she looked Anna in the eye and hoped that this time she would knock some sense into her.

"I'm only doing this to help the kingdom" When Elsa first told Anna of her engagement she couldn't bear to tell her it was to save her life, she was too scared that Anna would make her break the engagement and she would die as a result.

"But remember what you told me about marrying someone you've just met? You're doing exactly the same thing."

"But this is different"

"You're right its worse, your meeting your husband at the altar! You can't expect me to be okay with this, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!" This is where the older sister began to lose her patients, all she wanted to be left alone until she had to leave for the chapel.

"Anna this is something I have to do and nothing you say is going to change that so please just leave me alone" That last phrase stuck with Anna for several moments, ever since she thawed the kingdom the sisters were inseparable and now that Elsa felt like she could freely be around people without hurting anyone she rarely wanted to be alone.

Anna reached for her sister's hand and took the crown from her, she turned Elsa around to face her and placed the crown on her head. She started to head back towards the door before she stopped and turned back to her sister.

"Just promise me you'll be alright." Elsa simply nodded, too scared she'll start tearing up if she said anything.

She almost felt like being sick when Anna closed the door and she pulled her icy veil over her face. Her reflection was hard for her to look at. She was certain that if she ever did marry then it would be to someone who she had known for years and felt a bond with them that would last for the rest of time. Just because she knew that her fate would be tied to the Asgardian prince's once the ceremony was over, he was still a stranger to her. She didn't even know his name.

'This is for Anna,' Elsa silently repeated to herself. 'You're doing this for Anna'.

She turned pale when Gerda opened the door. "Your majesty, it's time" her servant announced.

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa took one last look at her reflection and exited the room and headed for the chapel, while Gerda held the train of her robes. Elsa stood tall and had her head held high as she walked, trying desperately not to show any fear or anxiety. But inside she was terrified.


	3. Barely Even Friends

Elsa could feel her legs tremble with every step she took, it had been a long time since she had forced herself into 'conceal, don't feel' but right now it seemed to be the only thing that could calm her nerves. Most of the streets of Arendelle were deserted since many of the towns people were waiting in crowds outside the church, eagerly awaiting their Queen and the mysterious Prince of Asgard to be wed. Although it was custom for Elsa to travel by coach around the kingdom she decided that she would rather walk to the church, she wanted to convince herself that the fresh air would do her good but part of her knew that it was because she wanted the journey to take as long as possible.

If Kristoff said what he got before he married Anna was cold feet, Elsa's feet were two huge blocks of ice that she was dragging around by the ankles. Despite everything going through her head she knew she had to make it to the alter, and slowly but surely she was outside the chapel within twenty minutes. Gerda let go off her robes and cast Elsa a sympathetic look.

"Where's Kristoff? He was supposed to be here by now." Ah, Elsa had forgotten to mention that she told Kristoff to wait inside the chapel and watch the ceremony with Anna.

"I told him to go straight inside and sit down, I'm giving myself away." Gerda seemed slightly shocked by Elsa's decision, of all the years she had watched Elsa grow up she noticed that she felt terrified doing anything outside royal tradition. She devoted most of her childhood and teenage years mastering royal etiquette and the skills necessary for a monarch.

"But your majesty its tradition that-"

"I know but I feel that as Queen and since my parents are gone, I should have the right to walk done the aisle alone" Gerda knew not to go against the woman she watched grow into the Queen Arendelle deserved to have, especially when the subject of Idun and Agdar came up.

"I understand"

"And nobody could replace my father, not even Kristoff"

"He is greatly missed Elsa," Elsa smiled softly at Gerda "And I'm sure that he would be very proud of the woman he never had the privilege of seeing you become." Elsa fought back tears at the thought of her father, more than anything she wished that she could face today with him. Like he faced every day before his death.

"Thank you, Gerda."

The choir could be heard from outside the door and Elsa knew that was her cue, two of the guards opened the grand double doors and the sound of everyone scampering to their feet echoed in the stone building. _'Here goes nothing'_ thought Elsa as she took a moment to compose herself and start to walk done the aisle. All eyes were on her, some were filled with joy and others had a much more sorrow expression. Anna was standing at the front seats with Kristoff, it looked like if her little sister gripped her husband's arm any tighter his circulation would be cut off. Speaking of husbands Elsa quickly tore her gaze away from her sister to a mysterious figure with his back towards her.

_It was him._

A green cape covered his back from shoulder to foot and only a few short locks of black hair escaped from the bottom of a gold helmet at his neck. The only other feature that she could make out was that he was tall. The lilies shook in Elsa's hands as the distance between her and the Asgardian became shorter and shorter. Her shaking somehow stopped once she reached the priest and she was shoulder to shoulder with her fiancé, well more like shoulder to crown. The few seconds that it took for the priest to begin the ceremony felt like an eternity to Elsa.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

The priest then looked up at the bride, a look of surprise that his queen was alone.

"I come alone with the love of my kingdom and spirits of my parents."

As per tradition they were both facing the priest so Elsa couldn't really get a good look at him and didn't dare tear her eyes away from the priest, but from the corner of her eye she could see a mass of complicated looking gold armour. What was strange about it was from what she could make out it was entirely made for ceremonial purposes, knowing very little about Asgardian culture Elsa wasn't sure if it was expected for them to have more than one set. In Arendelle men usually either military uniforms or something to show their status.

The Queen made an attempt to pay as much attention to the ceremony as possible, since her husband to be was paying very little attention her. Despite taking in every word the priest was saying they seemed to go into one ear but quickly escape out of the other, the sound of her own heartbeat was almost deafening in her ears

"Could the Bride and Groom please join hands to recite their vows" Elsa could detect hint of pity in his voice as she looked towards the man on her right. Almost on command a pale lean hand grabbed onto her, holding her dainty fingers as if he was going to kiss it. At first Elsa was a little taken aback at how quickly the prince reached for her but as soon as she saw the solemn, almost emotionless, look on his face she realised that he wanted this to be over as quickly as she did. The young Queen had to admit he was handsome, every feature of his face was defined and sculpted perfectly. His dark green eyes looked like they would make any lady's knees week but the prince appeared as if he refused to look her in the eye. She couldn't exactly blame him though, she's the one who dragged him into this. She's the one who had the choice. She's the one to blame that he was probably going to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of their lives. It was all Elsa's fault.

"My Queen, if you would repeat after me. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take thee, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard"

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take thee, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard" Loki Odinson, Elsa took a moment to carve that name into her memory.

"To be my husband," The priest continued. "To be my husband," Elsa calmly repeated the rest of the vows, promising to be with Loki until death do them part. Most likely her death since the legends and how Odin spoke about Corona's flower suggested that they could live hundreds if not thousands of years. The priest then turned to the Asgardian prince.

"My lord if you would repeat after me. I, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, take thee, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,"

"I, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, take thee.." His voice was clear, not calm but serious. It was only when he finished reciting his vows and the priest handed over the wedding rings that the couple made direct eye contact. Elsa was shocked to see that behind the seriousness and calm of the prince she could see a hint of fear in his eyes. Elsa gave him a small apologetic smile before taking the larger of the golden bands from the priest. She couldn't help but notice the coldness of his hands, despite what people might expect from her powers Elsa's hands were in fact quite warm. Not that she would know since she could only really feel extreme temperatures. First Elsa placed a ring on Loki's ring finger and then Loki on hers. She could have sworn that she noticed a pale blue mist surround the thin gold bands for a fraction of a second before it disappeared.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said, concluding the ceremony. Thank god they didn't have to kiss. Hand in hand, Loki and Elsa walked down the aisle. Everyone in the chapel burst into applause, not noticing the awkwardness and nerves of the newly-weds. Newly-weds. Elsa and Loki were now legally married, but they didn't know the first thing about each other. But for the first time in forever, Elsa knew that Anna would be safe.


	4. Mastery of Tact and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you considered that your princess is maybe not destined to live?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had an insane case of writers block with this chapter so it's not really as good as I would have liked it to be. Thank you all for the kudos though! It really does mean the world to me, I really didnt think this fic would get anywhere but got the fourth chapter up xD So have some Angry Elsa, not so pleasant Loki and Rapunzel and Eugene in a slightly longer chapter! Enjoy *^,^*

The Ballroom had never seen so much festivity before in its long life, joy and happiness could be seen from every angle. People were dancing, socialising, and wandering off to other parts of the castle. But there were two people who seemed to be stuck in a black and white world in this room of colour and light. The newlyweds were up on the platform where the royals made their entrance and speeches.

Elsa tried her best to zone out of the awkward situation at hand, even if the subject of said situation was standing no more than ten inches away from her. Instead she focused on her little sister and her brother-in-law dancing, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Anna gracefully twirling and stepping in time to the music, eyes completely focused on Kristoff. Kristoff on the other hand had his gaze set on his feet, desperately trying to avoid stepping on Anna and ruining her dance. The times that Kristoff did meet eyes with the princess were magic to Elsa. They truly were meant to be, there was never a moment that passed when they didn't take each other's breath away. For years part of Elsa wished to have someone to cherish every moment with, someone to be by her side through the thick and thin and feel an ache in her heart when they weren't with her.

Supposedly now she had that, a companion. But what she truly wanted was a lover, even if she knew she didn't need a man to be happy.

"I take your silence as a sign that you're not going to talk to me," Elsa was dragged away from her thoughts as Loki caught her by surprise, she was almost certain that the last thing he wanted to do was get to know her. She had taken him away from his life to live amongst mortals. " _Your Majesty_." She couldn't help but notice the slight irony in his voice and caught sight of a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes. As much as Elsa detested her current situation she couldn't deny that Loki was handsome.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking." And she didn't stop, part of her was happy that Loki appeared to want to talk to her but at the same time she wondered why. For a second she wondered if he felt like he had the same obligation as her to get along. They did have to spend the rest of time referring to each other as husband and wife after all. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this," Elsa apologised, even if there wasn't a need for it the scenario was because of her.

Loki cast his new wife a sympathetic glance, Odin had told him very little about the situation at hand. The only facts that were mentioned were that a Midgardian queen was willing to perform a soul connection, which on Asgard was reserved only for married couples, in exchange for her sister's life. Obviously as heir Thor couldn't go since the queen would have to continue ruling her kingdom so Odin gave him the _honour_  of going down to Midgard to marry a woman he had never met. He would admit that at first sight of Elsa he was enchanted by her beauty, if they had settled on Asgard he probably would have enjoyed spoiling such a celestial creature for the rest of her life. Knowing full well that there were very few left who still believed in the gods of Asgard almost made him feel sorry for the girl, it was rare that Odin gave aid to a non-believer and Elsa must have thought she was driving herself into insanity by asking what she originally thought to be mythical beings.

"You were desperate, I understand. I've had to make a few deals to get my brother Thor out of a few scrapes." When he said deals he meant handing over a few pieces of gold so whoever was causing Thor to be suspended by the ankles could let him go. Loki could of probably bought a palace with all that gold.

Elsa smiled up at him, it was good to start a normal conversation. She was sure that she would never love Loki as a husband but at least they could create some sort of bond together.

"It sounds like you and Thor are very close, the legends that my father used to tell me don't tell the whole story." The relationship between the two god's have always had been unclear in literature, so Elsa naturally became fascinated when Loki said they were in fact brothers.

"Well, many of your tales are hardly accurate" Loki replied. "As far as I know I have never given birth to… I believe it was an eight legged horse?" The couple both laughed at the thought of an eight-legged horse running around, both seemed to picture it tripping over itself comically.

"We apparently have a reputation of over exaggerating things amongst your people."

"I would more call that completely making things up." Loki smiled as he turned his head towards the dance floor where he spotted a girl who was the spitting image of Elsa, only with copper coloured hair and dotted with freckles. 'So this must be Anna' he pondered as she twirled in time with the music. "Your reputation precedes you though, my father told me that your sister was at deaths door but she seems to be fine." He couldn't help but notice that Elsa's smiled seemed to vanish with his observation.

"Actually she was," The memory of night this arrangement was made flickered through her mind as she looked to her sister. "It was only when I spoke to Odin that she started to get better." Her voice was heavy with remorse for what she did to Anna, and she couldn't even make it right. She had to get someone to understand her so they could do it for her. Elsa regretted each day that she lost control and hurt Anna, at least now it was over and they could both live their lives. What Loki said next automatically pulled her back into reality.

"Sorry to know that you were that desperate to let your sister live." Elsa couldn't help but be confused by his statement, surely anyone would do anything they could if someone they loved were dying. To Elsa at least, it was the obvious thing to do.

"What do you mean? Of course I was desperate, anyone would be." For the first time she noticed a coldness to Loki that only seemed to be appearing now. His eyes became less kind as he looked away from her and back to the dancers in front of him.

"Desperation is a very dangerous thing, your majesty. It makes someone with a fully able mind to commit what can be considered questionable acts." Elsa knew all too well that it was true. Desperation is why she hid away from the world for so long, she wanted to keep Anna safe and didn't know what to do. But being desperate enough to do crazy things did sometimes have its positive effects.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I became that desperate." The Queen stated, almost with the sense that she knew she was right. "Anna's fine now, and your father guaranteed me that she'll live. This has already happened three times and I did everything I could to make sure it never happens again."

"Have you considered that your princess is maybe not destined to live?" Nothing could have prepared Elsa for that. She immediately looked back to her husband with a mix of shock and horror. She was almost speechless from what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well you said so yourself, if this has happened multiple times in her short life than maybe its about time you accept her fate and let her go."

She didn't know what made it worse, what he said or the calmness and nobility in which he said it. Elsa merely stared at him in a stunned silence. Part of her wanted to slap him, cause as much pain as possible. How  _dare_  he suggest that Anna wasn't deserving of a long and happy life, filled with hope, joy and laughter. If anyone was deserving of dying young it was Elsa, Anna getting sick and frozen was all because she was careless and lost control. She had lied, she had caused pain, and she was willing to kill for her own freedom when she should have been protecting her kingdom from people like Prince Hans and the Duke of Wessleton. Arendelle almost fell because of her selfishness. Anna's heart was pure, she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone if her life depended on it. Well there was a time when she was chasing a pig and a few chickens and a stilt walker got a few bumps and bruises but that was more a result of Anna's signature clumsiness more than anything else.

"Excuse me," Were the only words that Elsa could muster through her gritted teeth, she walked away while clenching her fists so the grand ballroom wouldn't be covered in a thin but jagged layer of ice for the rest of the evening. She needed to get away from Loki to calm herself down, she would confront him later and remind him whose kingdom he was in. It wasn't until a familiar mop of brown hair caught her attention that she began to smile again.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel yelled, there was a skip in her step as she dragged her husband Eugene across to her cousin. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "We haven't seen you since the coronation, you look great."

"It's so good to see you Punzie."

"You too, everything looks so nice. My parents told me to tell you that their sorry that they couldn't make it, they've been busy with everything going on back in Carona. But their happy that you've finally decided to settle down!"

"Oh, no it's not exactly like that…" 'Here it goes' Elsa thought as she mentally prepared herself for a mini lecture from her cousin "It's an arranged marriage,"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock, she turned to Eugene half expecting him to say something but for once he was stuck for words. Rapunzel turned back to Elsa so quickly one side of her golden crown slipped slightly from her head. While beginning to speak she pulled on the opposite side to straighten it.

"What? Elsa you're against the idea of marriage all together. We were  _there_  when Anna met..." Rapunzel hesitated for a second, knowing full well that the very mention of Hans made any situation with the royals uncomfortable, "You-know-who and saw your reaction, why would you agree to this?"

"First of all, I only said know because she literally just met him that day. And ever since the  _incident_  Arendelle no longer has protection from the Southern Isles, This was the only way Loki's kingdom would make an alliance."

"There's more to this than your letting on isn't there," Eugene immediately questioned, from Elsa's silence he could tell that he was right. "Elsa, what happened?"

"There was still ice in Anna's heart from years ago, I was crazy enough to ask the Norse gods for help and unbelievably it worked."

"Like the ones from the legends?" Rapunzel somewhat instinctively elbowed Eugene in the side for interrupting. You know for a small princess who used to have magic hair she can be one scary girl, and can apparently teach anyone a lesson with a frying pan at hand. Elsa nodded, she understood the couple's disbelief,  _she_ didn't believe it even with Odin stood right in front of her.

"Odin said that if I was willing to perform a soul connection with an Asgardian he would save her. He said that he could double the arrangement into a marriage with one of his sons to form an alliance and with after what happened with the Southern Isles and Wessleton I didn't exactly have much choice." They seemed almost dumbfounded by her explanation of the events, Elsa wasn't surprised. It's a lot for anyone to take in.

"But you still have Corona's protection, we have a good army. Why did you feel the need to make another alliance?"

"I know Rapunzel, and we're grateful for any help you give us. But Arendelle and Corona are two days by boat apart from each other, if something happens then we need immediate help. And protection from what are basically Gods is the best we're gonna get, I couldn't say no." Rapunzel nodded at the answer her cousin gave her. There have been rumours throughout the nations that the Southern Isles were causing trouble. How and why nobody could say for sure, but because of more  _personal_ matters getting involved was a guarantee for Arendelle. Which meant Corona would not hesitate to come to their aid.

"I'm sorry, it's late. I'd better go to bed." What Elsa really needed was an excuse to leave the party, she was never one for large social gatherings. And she was defiantly not one for social gatherings with people suggesting that her sister should have died.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Rapunzel requested.

"King Richmond and Queen Adela send their blessings." Eugene called as he steered his wife away, along with a muttered 'let's go and dance Blondie'.

Elsa took one last look at the scene around her before leaving. At lease everyone else was having a good time even if she wasn't. With only a quick notice to the guards saying to make sure the celebrations in the castle finish before midnight she headed for her chambers. The whole world seemed to go into a haze around her until she reached her room, angry red clouded her vision as she opened her door. She undid the clasp of her robes and let them trail to the floor, along with her crown and shoes. She didn't bother hanging up her dress like she normally would have done, it meant less work for Gerda in the morning. Once she was in her loose flowing nightgown Elsa stared at her floor, the mess around her usually pristine bedroom wasn't enough.

She needed to break something.

She fashioned a helmet out of ice,  _thick ice_. It had two curling horns but it wasn't necessarily Loki's. She placed it on her carpeted floor and she went over to the right side of her bed where she kept her sword. It had once belonged to her mother, despite how shy and timid she came across she was an excellent swordsman. Admittedly this was the first time that she had used it outside of practice, her advisers suggested that she should have it with her whenever she was alone or had few guards around her in case something happened so she was well trained. Elsa never really felt the need to use it though, for the pst few years her powers had been her ultimate defence and weapon.

But tonight she needed to use it properly. She created an ice stand that rose from the floor that brought the ice helmet to about her level, with one swift movement the horns fell off. They left sharp edges and smooth flat surfaces behind them. It was then that Elsa lost it, she went into full on attack mode and attempted to damage the helmet as much as possible, when only a jagged book sized piece remained the door opened, much to Elsa's ignorance.

"Hey Elsa, I just came to see if you wer-" Anna stopped in mid-sentence shocked to see her usually calm and collective queen, let alone  _sister_ , acting do violently. Elsa caught sight of Anna after a second, their eyes locked for a second. Both girls turned red, Elsa out of embarrassment and Anna trying not to burst into fits of laughter. She couldn't help it! Elsa's hair as wild as Anna's in the mornings, her room as messy as hers, and Elsa looking like a child who just got caught with her hand in the sweets jar. It all became too much and she could no longer hold back her peals of laughter.

"What did I tell you about knocking Anna?!" Elsa half screamed at her sister as she turned even more red.

"Should I come back later?" Anna could barely get the sentence out, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"PLEASE!"

"Okay!" And with that Anna ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Her laughing only got louder once outside. The elder sister just rolled her eyes, put her sword back and climbed into bed.

"Idiot" was her last mutter before she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to see Elsa wreck her room and then have Anna walk in and laugh her ass off, what are little sisters for right? xD I know that its slightly OOC but I can imagine Elsa getting pretty stressed and fustrated, what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it and take the time to comment if you want ^,^


	5. True That He's No Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, my lady,” He then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long . I've had a bad case of writers block with this and to be honest I'm not to proud of it, but thought I'd share anyway since I've already got started on the next chapter. Thank you all for sticking around to read this, and for leaving comments and for all the kudos, it means so much to me! I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to comment if you want ^^

“Elsa..?”

 

“Elsa?”

 

“Elsa!” The familiar voice stirred the Queen from her sleep. After slowly opening her eyes her vision was filled with a white snowy face and a large carrot nose.

 

“Olaf? What are you doing in here?” Elsa tiredly rubbed her eyes as she reached for her white dressing gown.

 

“I’m… sort of melting.” Olaf turn around to show a huge sliver of melting snow falling down his back. Elsa would normally stop Olaf’s snow cloud during the winter since Arendelle was cold enough for him during those months but now it was early March and spring was returning.

 

“Oh, sorry Olaf.” With a wave of her hand the snowman was once again solid with a small cloud with delicate falling snowflakes floating above his head and a cool breeze surrounded him. Olaf looked up at the cloud with wonder and admiration for his Queen’s work.

 

“Thank you Elsa!” He cried out as he ran over to hug Elsa. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, but not too tight so she wouldn’t leave marks or dents in the solid snow.

 

“Anytime Olaf,” Elsa smiled down at him, before letting go to tighten the tie of her gown “Now run along, I need to get dressed.” The frail twigs at the top of Olaf’s head wiggled as he walked away, but suddenly he jumped to a stop and whizzed round to face Elsa again.

 

“Oh by the way, the guy you married is outside the door,” Olaf absent-mindedly pushed his carrot nose upwards as Elsa took a second to remember the previous day’s events. ‘Oh yeah,’ thought the Queen, ‘My _husband_ ’. The last thing she felt like doing this morning was have to face him.

 

“What the hell is he doing there?” After what he said about Anna last night she was half expecting him to completely avoid her for the remainder of time he was to be in Arendelle for.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to knock.” ‘Now is not the time Olaf’ Elsa thought to herself, sure Olaf was a great friend but sometimes had a bit too much faith in peoples kindness.

 

“Thanks, I’ll go see him now.”

 

Before opening her door Elsa looked in her mirror just to quickly comb through her hair and loosely braid it to the side, just to make herself look a bit more presentable. Once she opened her door she was a little surprised to see that Loki was fully dressed and looked like he had slept well, she wondered just how long she had been asleep for.

 

“What do you want Loki?”

 

“You know I always thought that ‘Good morning’ was a more appropriate greeting.” Loki said, voice heavy with sarcasm, Elsa wasn’t sure she could get used to a lifetime of _this_. He was the trickster God after all so was bound to have this sort of irony following every sentence he spoke.

 

“Bye Elsa!” Olaf raced past her, noticing that the semi-sold snow drop was still there Elsa called after him to take action.

 

“Just wait a second Little Guy!” Elsa added a fresher layer of snow to Olaf’s back to smooth out the melting droplet that has probably been trailing the castle floor all morning.

 

“Thanks again Elsa!” he yelled before chuckling and skipping through down the hall way.

 

For a second, Loki was dumbfounded. His mother had taught him that there was next to no magic on Midgard and the people rarely accepted it. So when he saw what appeared to be a live talking snowman with a snow cloud suspended over it and Elsa creating fresh snow with a wave of her hand, he couldn’t help but be curious. To be truthful he found it a bit worrying that she could create snow, that surly meant that she had power over ice as well. There were few creatures in the nine realms that had that control and the most obvious option was the most terrifying to think of for any Asgardian. _Frost Giant Magic_.

 

Elsa looked back to him, noticeable irritated but not the slightest bit fazed by the magic in the air. Was this a normal occurrence in Arendelle? “Are you not going to explain?” Questioned the Prince. Elsa hesitated for a second, she could figure out just from his expression that he was referencing her powers, but she wasn’t quite ready to tell that tale to practically a complete stranger just yet.

 

“It’s a long story.” Was the response she settled for, clearly this didn’t satisfy Loki.

 

“I have the time to hear it,”

 

“Well I don’t, what do you want?” Something that his father told Loki sprung to mind, ‘Never wed a stubborn woman.’ He made a mental note to _congratulate_ Odin on following his own advice when selecting a bride for him next time he was on Asgard.

 

“I thought about what I said last night and I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

 

“That’s one way to put it.” ‘Well this is going terrifically well’ thought Loki, ‘The Silver-tongue of Asgard is being silenced by a Midgardian woman.’ He took a deep breath before he made his apology.

 

“I thought that I had better apologize for what I said about Princess Anna, I had no business putting across my opinion on something so personal.” Any sign of annoyance in Elsa’s face was soon replaced by surprise. “I’m not clear at all clear on what happened between you two but in the future I will learn to control my tongue before I voice my views.”

 

“Oh,” Elsa was astonished to discover that he intended on saying sorry for what he said. Loki too was a bit surprised by his own actions, yes he had meant what he said about Princess Anna but he was in a completely different environment. He needed to learn to be more careful about what he said if he had any hope of being accepted into Arendelle society.

 

There was a quiet moment as they both waited for the other to say something, Elsa spoke first.

“Thank you, I really apprecia-“

 

“Elsa!” Elsa and Loki spun their heads towards Anna, she was speed-walking towards Elsa and didn’t seem to register the fact that Loki was there at first.

 

“Elsa I went back to your room last night and you were asleep and then you slept in-“ Elsa silently smiled and shook her head at her sister’s usual rushed chatter. “-and Gerda said you weren’t to be disturbed so I’m just checking to see if you were alright-“  


“Actually can this wait, I’m in the middle of something right now,” She nodded towards Loki and Anna’s smile faded at the sight of him.

 

“My Lord” Elsa was slightly taken aback by her sister’s unusually formal address.

 

“Princess Anna,” Loki politely greeted her, he needed to get on the right side of the royals. If that meant cooperating with a sister-in-law who clearly didn’t want anything to do with him then so be it.

 

The pause after the pair’s greetings immediately got awkward, plus there was obvious tension between Anna and Loki. Elsa turned back to Loki to dismiss him.

 

“Well, thank you, for saying what you said. And if you need anything I’m sure that Kai would be more than willing to show you the way to my study.” Loki smiled down at her, the same mischievous glint in his eye from the night before. She was not expecting by any means what happened next. Loki bent down slightly to take her hand in his and held it not too far from his face.

 

“Thank you, my lady,” He then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise, if she was confused by his apology before that was nothing compared to how confused she was now. It was only quick and soft and Loki released her hand from his immediately. Even more unexpectedly he turned to Anna and bowed to her “Princess,” was all he said before leaving to god knows where.

 

Since Anna was apparently deemed speechless judging from her red angry face Elsa, who still couldn’t believe what Loki just did, couldn’t help but ask “Did that just happen-”

“How long was he here?” Anna cut her off immediately, Elsa hadn’t seen her like this for years.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Elsa, how long was he here?” Elsa was puzzled as to why her sister had become so protective over her all of a sudden

 

“I don’t know a couple of minutes?” She didn’t dare mention that he could have been waiting outside the door for much much longer.

 

“I don’t man here in this exact spot I mean… In your _room_.” Elsa was now more confused than ever, too many curious things happening in one morning.

 

“And… what exactly would Loki be doing in my room?” Anna’s anger suddenly turned into a more concerning look as she assessed her thoughts.

 

“Wait, so you didn’t…” Anna hesitated

 

“Didn’t what?”

 

“Well… you know.” Once again, Anna hesitated.

 

“Know WHAT Anna?” Elsa had no clue what Anna possibly thought she and Loki could have been doing that would be such a big deal.

 

“Consummated the marriage” Anna blurted out, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment since several of the palace staff heard and turned to the sisters, shocked to hear them talking about something so personal publicly.

 

“Anna!”

 

“I take that as you didn’t,”

 

“No! Of course not, I barely know him!” Elsa immediately dragged that thought kicking and screaming from her head. How could Anna possibly think that they would?! She know perfectly well what Elsa’s stance on this marriage was and she wasn’t planning on making this relationship… wait, no… _partnership_ into something that involved sex. Anna was unbelievably relieved to hear that from her sister.

 

“Good to know, what did he want anyway?” she asked curiously

 

“He just wanted to apologize for last night, it’s no big deal,”

 

“What did he say last night,”

 

“Nothing important.” Elsa didn’t dare tell her that Loki questioned her life span, she didn’t want to upset her further when she knew that things between her sister and her husband were not exactly going well.

 

“Is it bad that I hate him already, because I’m pretty sure it is.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge Anna.” Elsa found herself saying, “Even if he didn’t exactly come across as a Knight in Shining Armour or Prince Charming type he had the decency to apologize for his actions.” She wasn’t sure where that came from, she didn’t really want anything to do with him either. But if a God of mischief was prepared to say sorry who knows what could happen.

 

“Maybe your right,” Anna confessed, she’d always admired her elder sister’s ability not to jump to conclusions and accept people. Probably from not really being accepted for most her life. “Still not giving him a break just because he’s trapped in a loveless marriage with my big sis.”

 

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at Anna’s slightly menacing tone “Your never gonna change are you?” she said as she rolled her eyes. The younger sibling merely shrugged it off.

 

“I’m gonna get some lunch, I’m thinking ham sandwiches.” Anna started to head towards the kitchen before Elsa heard a key word – LUNCH.

 

“Wait, what time is it?” Elsa wasn't exactly sure how she had been asleep, if Gerda didn’t come in to wake her Elsa could have easily slept all day and into the next.

 

“A little after one maybe?”

  
“Oh no,” Elsa’s eyes widened and she raced back into her room.

 

“Elsa?” Anna walked into her room, a few steps behind her.

 

“I slept through a meeting and I’m meant to be seeing Rapunzel and Eugene off at the port at two and I’m not even dressed yet!”

 

“Well hurry up cos They won’t want to miss you!” Anna cried before closing the door behind her.

 

Elsa franticly tried to find something to wear, unfortunately most of her dresses required her wearing a corset that she couldn’t get on without Gerda’s help. She didn’t _dare_ try to lace herself in, she tried that once when she was seventeen and she was certain she pulled a muscle – well more like all the muscles in her left arm. Getting desperate she shrugged off her dressing gown and pulled the tie out of the loops so she could pull her nightgown in at the waist. Once it was tied in place she looked at it in the mirror and tried to think, growing up without Anna she occupied herself with dressmaking so she had something to use up all of her free time that she didn’t spend studying. Her fingers grazed the surface of the fabric and ice began to weave through the fibres of the material.

 

‘Looks like I’m going to need a new night gown.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, see what I meant by not too proud? maybe I'll edit this in the future, but as said before I've already got a chapter that includes references from this chapter that has more stuff in it. And I just want to say that for Elsa's dressing gown, imagine Christine's from Phantom of The Opera. Its all I had in my head when writing this xD I will give an invisible cheesecake to whoever comments on this chapter ;D Tally Ho!


	6. And it Looks Like I'm the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Im so sorry for the massive delay. I had a crap load of college work, started looking into uni's AND i had a pretty intense case of writers block. This is about the fifth time ive rewritten this chapter and its STILL reeeeaaaaalllyyyyyy boring >.

Elsa practically ran to the meeting room, a thin layer of frost threatening to trail behind her in her panicked state. Oh how she hated being late. Punctuality came naturally to Elsa, unlike Anna who is almost always late for any of the tedious and more often than not pointless royal duties she is made to attend to. At least being the monarch meant that Elsa was actually contributing to the kingdom, even if Arendelle was mostly a peaceful kingdom meaning that its rulers rarely needed to use their commanding powers. 

 

As Arendelle's queen approached the meeting room, the unmistakable sound of her advisors arguing grew louder and louder. 'What on earth could they be arguing about now?' Elsa thought, breathing deeply before she opened the door and entered the chaotic scene.

"Gentlemen, I hope all the shouting comes with good reason." The whole room suddenly went silent, those who were not all ready standing up got up from there seats in a hurry. A tall thin man with silvery grey hair was the first to break the silence.

"Your Majesty, we apologise if we have caused a disturbance but an urgent matter needs to be discussed." 

"I would put it more as confusion Nickolai, now could someone please tell me what is going on?" Sir Nickolai of Arendelle Town, Elsa's most trusted advisor immediately loked towards a large man who's shirt was covered in dazzling medals. 

"Perhaps Admiral Westerguard would like to explained." He said in a bitter tone. The navy commandor for whatever reason seemed infuriated at being singled out in front of the queen.

 

"I have already explained that there is absolutely nothing no worry about." He insisted through gritted teeth.

"SO THERE COULD BE A TRAITOR AMONG US AND YOUR SAT HERE SAYING THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT????" the usually calm advisor yelled across the room. Elsa flinched at the sudden outburst. The meeting room soon became a screaming arena for the two men. Elsa did nothing more than sigh into her hands, she had long accepted that the Admiral and her right hand having heated debates was a regualar occurrence.

"WE HAVE RECIEVED ALMOST IDENTICAL THREATS IN THE PAST AND NOTHING HAS BEEN DONE."

"WHAT IF THIS TIME IT IS DIFFERENT?"

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT MAKES THIS TIME DIFFERENT."

"THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS THREAT AND WE NEED TO BE PREPARED IN CASE THE SOUTHERN ISLES DECIDES TO TAKE ACTION." The mention of the Southern Isles snapped Elsa back into the situation. If their involved it must be serious. Have the Southern Isles threatened them with attacks before? Defiantly. Have they ever actually done it? Definitely not. But you had to keep on your toes when dealing with King Frederick's kingdom.

 

"Nickolai...? Admiral-?" Failing to polity to get the most important men in the kingdom to shut up Elsa resorted to swiftly and almost violently throwing jagged icicles across the room, carefully guiding them past the figures in to room. The arguing finally ceased and the temperature significantly dropped. "Now that I finally have your attention, would someone very kindly tell me what all this is about." Silence. "Preferably without causing a riot." An even longer silence.

 

"Perhaps you should read the letter yourself Your Highness." A Lord passed an opened envelope with the torn red seal of the Southern Isles. Elsa nervously took the envelope and read the letter inside it.

 

To Queen Elsa, of Arendelle

Your kingdom is weak and frail, both politically and geographically. We have every advantage against you and will make it a priority to attack. Prepare as well as you might, your pathetic excuse for a kingdom will never cope with what is to come. Have it known that we have people on the inside, we will know when to attack at your weakest. 

Ice may burn out the fire, but the fire melts the ice.

King Frederick, of the Southern Isles

 

The closing sentence sent an unwelcoming chill through Elsa

"Ice may burn out the fire, but the fire melts the ice. He puts that at the end of every letter what does it even mean?" Elsa thought aloud.

"Most likely a ridiculous attempt at showing that they don't fear your powers your Majesty."

"Well I know that but what's the point? By now it's almost like he's invented his own cliché."

"Exactly, he sends these so often we almost expect them, yet nothing ever happens." Said Admiral Westerguard, almost like a child sulking in the corner.

"But this time he said that he has people from his kingdom in Arendelle. That could mean spies." Nickolai pointed out.

"People come and leave Arendelle everyday, of all different walks of life. There is no telling who could be a spy." Elsa reminded them. Because of Arendelle's growing trades and markets, as well as the stories of the 'Magical Snow Queen' Arendelle was busier than ever before.

"We know Your Highness but I'm afraid we are suspicious of one person in particular." Nickolai said nervously, suddenly the atmosphere in the room became much more tense.

 

"And who might that be?" Elsa asked hesitantly, already having a good idea of who they were refering to.

"Your new husband" Elsa's instant reaction was no. Odin promised Arendelle protection from the Southern Isles, why would he promise that if his son was associated with them? 

"I highly doubt that"

"But think about it, these letters have been arriving ever since the Big Freeze, then out of nowhere this Prince from an unknown kingdom is asking for your hand othering an army. Being your husband gives him the perfect access to everything that is going on in the kingdom." Of course it does, but the Allfather could not have lied to her.

"As much as I dont trust him I dont think he's a traitor,"

"Perhaps your relationship is clouding your judgment-" Now that really hit a nerve with th Queen. In the blink of an eye a large, sharp piece of ice was mere inches away from Nickolai's neck, he immediatly took quick steps backwards knowing well that Elsa was capable of murder. Even if she never has and has no plans to. Her chillinh tone ringed in the ears of everyone in the room.

"I want to make something very clear. I am not some starry eyed princess waiting for my prince charming to ride off into the sunset with me, mine and Prince Loki's marriage is and will always be strictly political. Understood?"

 

"Of course Queen Elsa, we are just saying be careful." Stuutered Nickolai.

"Even though its probably nothing." Westerguard called

"Thank you Gentlemen, now if you dont mind I need to go see Rapunzel and Eugene off before they leave for Corona. We'll finish this discussion another time." And with that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well that was crap xD
> 
> Expect much more regular updates for this fic, I know exactly where this is heading... just need the middle bit xD and ten points to whoever can guess where the name Westerguard comes from ; D


End file.
